nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Swell Wolves
Swell Wolves, also known as Swell Lords, is a term used to describe powerful individuals within the Fifth Swell. They prefer to work alone and are generally unknown until they've earned a name Nom de guerre, though some have been known to have packmates. : The wolves are generally divided into 13 territories that comprise the entirety of the Fifth Swell. They all follow a strict sense of honor when fighting and will band together against those that threaten that code. Origin The wolves originated from a group calling themselves the Swell Knights, they were originally powerful knights who fought in the early days of the swells for their kingdoms pride. This all ended with the many appearances of empires beginning with the Ashlan Empire. Over time the knights faded into antiquity, their code prevented them from fighting wars just to fight and because they needed justification to take many lives, they began to disappear form history altogether. : Later on the knights began to show up on random battlefields, fighting when they were needed and for reasons only they would know. People on both sides began to call them wolves and the name eventually became associated with these fights of code that did not align themselves with any one nation. Code #"Those who tasted blood can never be just dogs again." #"Keep peace while the (non-wolf) ruler of the land is present." #"Know your limits." #"Have respect, have pride." #"Never forget the pride of wolves." #"Respect and thank the ones you fought and beat." Colors Wolves are grouped into a color based on their hair. Known colors are: *Gold / Golden (Blonde) *Black *Blue *Brown *Silver *Red *Purple Wolf Territories and Wolves Within Name - Nom de guerre Central *Virgilio Bezel - Dust King/The Roaming King *Ebisu Lute - Scourge of Estellion - A Black Wolf *Emilio Sterlin - The Golden Lion/Victorious Lion - A Gold Wolf *Shina of the Crimson Sword - A Brown Wolf *Nelmer - Nadirist, has the title: Lord of the Central Realm, is the most dangerous and arguably most powerful swell wolf. *Minatsuki Oak - Untouchable Hare, a Blue Wolf. North *Calvatteer - Frost King *Miya Rune - Demon of the North - A Purple Wolf that has become a packmate of the Frost King. *Nanook - Tiger of the North - Joined ECHO, later died as a POW. North-East *Anemone - The Beauty by the Lake - A Golden Wolf, Kakeru's older sister. *Asson - The Monarch - A Black Wolf, he is known as the Lord of the East and rules the island known as Shabrielle Ratchets *Masty - The Monarch Butterfly - A retired female Black Wolf, she was the most powerful wolf in the north-east before her retirement. North-West *Flay Rizfis - The Ice Witch - A Blue Wolf *Flynn Arisato -The Wizard - A Silver Wolf, considered the strongest wolf n the west. *The Muscle Cop - A fledgling Brown Wolf East *Seles Mars - Empyrean King - A Gold Wolf - ruler of Mechanburg *Callaway - Knight of the Sky *Drive - Gun Buster *Scarlet Dust West *Kiss-shot - Airborne Tornador A bounty hunter that managed to corner Guillotine Cutter and was instrumental in his capture -- years prior. *Iso-be - Knuckle Tyrant - *Iron Beard - Former, Pirate Lord. *Fazri - Bloodshot King South *Gaktaer - Thorn King *Uruk Regis Leventor - The Tyrant One of the most powerful known individuals still active in the Swells. He is thought to reside within the Babel Skyline and is one of the founders of [[]]. South-East *Orthros South-West *Rebecca Pastiage - Sky Raker Far Lands Relatively unknown till we reveal them.... --most likely Far North, Far South, Far East, Far West. Related Factions Notes *Originally was the Swell Kings Category:Faction Category:Fifth Swell